once more with feeling 2
by LadyComplainer
Summary: in theh 13th chapter is about Riley coming back but just this once. Chapter 14 is about the regret of being with Spike and chapter15 is about this poison that happens to be the same as Angel's poison at the end of season 3.
1. she hates me

Chapter 1: She Hates Me  
  
It was the day after they kissed and sang. The demon was gone and everything seemed to be normal.   
  
"Buffy, we need to talk!" Spike said as he ran after his love.  
  
"Spike, there is nothing to talk about!" Buffy walked faster. She wouldn't deny she kissed him.   
  
"Buffy!We kissed back there! What was that?!"  
  
"I'll tell you what it was.... it was a spell!" No it wasn't a spell. She kissed him because Giles was leaving.  
  
"But Buffy it was all Gone With The Wind. With the rising music and the... rising.. music!" Spike couldn't think just then because she was gone.  
  
Music suddenly started.  
  
" Oh bloody freakin' hell!!! Not again!!" He found himself in a dancing position.  
  
Met a girl, thought she was grand   
fell in love, found out first hand  
went well for a week or two  
then it all came unglued  
  
in a trap trip I can't grip  
never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
then I started to realize  
I was living one big lie  
  
(Chorus)  
  
she f*ckin hates me  
trust  
she f*ckin hates me  
la la la love  
I tried too hard  
and she tore my feelings like I had none  
and ripped them away  
  
she was queen for about an hour  
after that shit got sour   
she took all I ever had   
no sign of guilt   
no feeling of bad, no  
  
in a trap trip I can't grip  
never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
then I started to realize  
I was living one big lie  
  
Chorus  
  
that's my story, as you see  
learned my lesson and so did she  
now it's over, and I'm glad   
'cause I'm a fool for all I've said   
  
Chorus  
  
la la la la la la la la la love  
trust  
la la la la la la la la la love  
trust  
she f*ckin hates me   
  
"WHY ME!?!" Spike turned around. There was Dawn, Willow, and Tara on the ground laughing. 


	2. Dawn in love

Chapter 2: Dawn in love  
After watching an embarassed Spike sing and falling down laughing, Dawn was tired.  
  
"Good night, everyone!" Dawn yelled. She was so tired and couldn't wait to sleep.  
  
"Now can we talk Buffy?" Spike whispered while Buffy grabbed some food.  
  
"Tell me, Spike, what do you think happened?" Buffly grabbed another bag of cheese nips.   
  
"I think you love me." Buffy started to laugh. Spike just blinked at her and left. Xander walked in.  
  
"Where's he going?"Buffy shrugged.   
"What's so funny?" Buffy shrugged again.  
  
The next day at school, Dawn was in class talking to some friends when the door oopened. In came a way gorgious guy with silk brown hair. He looked straight at Dawn and winked.  
  
Later at lunch....  
"Dawn? Dawn! Are you okay?" It was Dawn's friend Jen who said this.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah."  
  
"Man, since that hottie walked in at math, you have been so weird." (Music started to role)Dawn and her friends and a few near by guys stood up and were in dance position.  
  
Oh yeah, come on now, oh yeah  
Oh yeah, come on now, oh yeah  
Oh yeah come on now,, oh yeah  
Oh yeah, come on now, oh yeah  
Oh oh  
Boy I been watchin you  
You been watchin me  
I know you want me baby  
I'm gonna make you see  
I'll give you whatcha need  
I know the way you feel  
I'll take you high baby  
I want you here with me  
Everything you say  
everything you do  
Makes me go crazy baby  
I want you baby  
You have turned me on  
And that's the way it is  
Nothin could be better than this  
I've got my eyes on ya  
i'm gonna move ya  
I'm gonna groove you  
Tonight is the night  
I've got my eyes on you  
I know you want me  
Nobody can stop me  
The feelin is right  
See now I'm here for you  
And you are here for me  
I'm gonna show you boy  
that we were meant to be  
I've never been so sure  
And Now I want you more  
Why don't ya give it up  
I'm gonna set you free now  
Everything you say  
And everything you do  
Makes me go crazy baby  
I want you!  
You have turned me on  
And that's the way it is  
Nothin could be better than this  
I've got my eyes on ya  
i'm gonna move ya  
I'm gonna groove you  
Tonight is the night  
I've got my eyes on you  
I know you want me  
Nobody can stop me  
The feelin is right  
I've got my eyes on ya  
i'm gonna move ya  
I'm gonna groove you  
Tonight is the night  
I've got my eyes on you  
I know you want me  
Nobody can stop me  
The feelin is right  
Oh yeah oh oh  
Don't ya know I go crazy for you baby  
I go crazy baby  
Cancha see we were meant to be  
Everything you say  
everything you do  
Makes me go crazy baby I want you  
I've got my eyes on you  
I'm gonna move you  
I'm gonna groove ya  
Tonight is the night  
I've got my eyes on you  
I know you want me  
Nobody can stop me   
Feelin is right  
I've got my eyes on you  
I'm gonna move you  
I'm gonna groove ya  
Tonight is the night  
I've got my eyes on you  
I know you want me  
Nobody can stop me   
Feelin is right  
I know that you need me  
I've got my eyes on you  
I'm gonna move you  
I'm gonna groove ya  
Tonight is the night  
I've got my eyes on you  
I know you want me  
Nobody can stop me   
Feelin is right  
We've got the feelin tonight  
You know the feelin is right  
I've got my eyes on you  
(I've got my eyes on you by Jessica Simpson)  
  
"Wow!Cool!"Dawn and Jen ran to their class as the bell rang. 


	3. so what

Chapter 3: So what  
  
Willow had just gotten home when she heard Xander and Anya talking.  
  
"She can't be in the wedding, Xander!" Anya screamed at Xander like she had been for the last few days.  
  
"She's one of my best friends!" Xander tried to yell back.  
  
"She's...She's just not going to fit." Willow stopped at the top at the stairs and listened.  
  
"Does it have to be about her sex life?" Xander was talking about Buffy and her past but Anya was talking about Willow.  
  
"SHE'S A LESBIAN!" Willow didn't stay for the rest. She ran to her and Tara's room. Tara was on the bed watching TV. Willow's face was red.  
  
"Willow? What's wrong?" Willow sat down and told her what she had heard.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Anya, what are you talking about? Buffy's not a lesbian!" Xander looked at Anya and stared for the longest time.  
  
"Wait a minute I was talking about Willow." Xander shook his head and the argument started again.  
  
"....So I guess I won't be in the wedding." Tara shook her head.   
  
" I-I'm sure that Xander will do something about Anya."  
  
"Tara, it's just..." Lights! Camera! Action!  
  
(Music Starts. Tara and Willow in position.)  
  
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
Running through my head   
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
Running through my head   
This is not enough   
  
I'm in serious s--t, I feel totally lost   
If I'm asking for help it's only because   
Being with you has opened my eyes   
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?   
  
I keep asking myself, wondering how   
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out   
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me   
Nobody else so we can be free   
  
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
Running through my head   
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
Running through my head   
This is not enough   
This is not enough   
  
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
  
And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much   
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain   
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame   
When they stop and stare - don't worry me   
_Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget   
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head   
  
Mother looking at me   
Tell me what do you see?   
Yes, I've lost my mind   
  
Daddy looking at me   
Will I ever be free?   
Have I crossed the line?   
  
(Music ends and the girls are giggling)  
  
"Anya, I don't care Buffy AND Willow are going to be in OUR weddding!" 


	4. wedding dresses hell bounds and pink lit...

Chapter 4: Wedding dress hell bounds and pink little bunnies  
  
"Anya, these are so... so .. "  
  
"Beautiful? I know." Willow, Tara, Anya and Buffy were wearing green laced, pink poka dotted dresses.  
  
"I wouldn't call it beautiful but it's something alright." Dawn looked at herself in the mirror and started moaning becccause it was so...  
  
"UGLY! It's just plain ugly." Dawn said when she looked in the mirror with her second dress.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean ugly?" Anya was now in a red dress with black spots okn the dress.  
  
"Well what she meeans to say," Buffy began," is that we look like lady bugs." The dress lady came back to get the dresses. After a few minutes she came back with a beautiful pink one.  
  
"I like this one,"Anya said this as Buffy zipped it up.  
  
"Would you like to see the vail?" The lady asked politely.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Anya said excitedly.  
  
While standing and waiting for the vail, Dawn staarted talking about her science class.  
  
"... And when he came in, he had a-" Dawn was interupted by the sails lady putting onn the pink vail with some sort of ears.  
  
"Bunny." Dawn said. As soon as Anya heard this she jumped.   
  
"WHERE! WHERE!" She yelled. Anya hated bunnies. A lot!  
  
"Nowhere but you look like a pink bunny." Anya examined herself in the mirror. She screamed took the vail off along with the dress and ran out. 


	5. overprotected

Chapter 5:Overprotected  
  
After going through wedding dress hell, the gang decided to head back home all except buffy of course because of the whole slayer deal.  
  
"Please! Please! Can't I go with you? I'll stay out of your way I SWEAR!"  
Dawn pleaded.  
  
"Sorry, Dawny, It's just too dangerous." Buffy walked off.  
  
"I's not far I'm almost 16 years old and I still am treated like a kid." Dawn ccomplained all the way home.  
  
When they finally got home Spike was on the front porch smoking a cigerette.  
  
"Hey there Nibblet, where's your big sis?"  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know!"  
  
"What's wrong Nibblet?" In her sweetest voice she politely answered,  
  
"My dumb sister, out patrolling and said I couldn't go cause it was 'too dangerous.'"  
  
"She's right you know." Dawn screamed and ran up to her room.  
  
"Boy she sure is pissed off." Spike smiled and took off.  
  
(I'd like to thank EmmyLou for this song request.)  
  
Dawn was in psition and ready.  
  
I need time, love, joy  
I need space, love  
I need... me  
Action!  
  
Say hello to the girl that I am  
You're gonna have to see through my perspective  
I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am  
And I don't wanna be so damn protected  
There must be another way  
'Cause I believe in taking chances  
But who am I to say  
What a girl is to do  
God I need some answers...  
  
CHORUS  
  
What am I to do with my life?  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just gotta do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected  
  
I tell them what I like, what I want and what I don't  
But everytime I do, I stand corrected  
Things that I've been told, I can't believe what I hear about the world  
I realize I'm overprotected  
There must be another way  
'Cause I believe in taking chances  
But who am I to say  
What a girl is to do  
God I need some answers...  
  
CHORUS - repeat  
  
I need time... love... I need space  
  
I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna  
What I what what what I'm gonna do about my destiny  
I say no, no... nobody's telling me just what I wanna... do do  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be someone else but me...  
  
CHORUS - repeat  
  
I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna  
What I what, what, what I'm gonna do about my destiny  
I say no no... nobody's telling me just what I wanna... do do  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be someone else but me  
  
CHORUS - repeat  
  
Dawn laughed. 


	6. dawn and the not so nice whiskey taste

Chapter 6;Dawn and the not so nice whiskey taste  
  
"Dawn, you can come with me next time."  
  
"Really! What changed your mind."  
  
"Xander and Spike are coming too." Buffy said this happily while Dawn groaned.  
  
"I'm going outside for a minute k?!" Dawn stormed out. Spike was at the back porch with a bottle of whiskey. When he wasn't looking she stole it and took a sip.  
  
"Blaaah!" Dawn did not like that.  
  
"Just like your big sis huh?" Spike laughed. She still had the bottle and took another sip.  
  
"Blaaah! I can't believe you could drink this stuff! I want to sing!"  
  
"No you bloody don't." She took six more sips.  
  
"This is the end of time." Dawn started to sing. "I'm going to die." She took another sip then puked it out.  
  
"Are you okay nibblet?"  
  
"Get off of me!" She feel on top of Spike. "I never knew you had blue eyes before."  
  
"I think it's time to get inside, Nibblet."  
He tried to get the bottle and missed.  
  
"I've never been kissed before." Dawn puckered up and waited.  
  
Suddenly she was in position to dance.  
  
Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress  
  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift up your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me  
  
Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon it's hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map  
  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me   
  
"Ew!" Spike said loudly as Dawn puked on him.  
  
"Oh my god!!" Buffy had just came out. Fortuately Spike had hid the bottle.  
  
"Spike! What the hell happened?!" 


	7. In love with the enemy

Chapter 7: Falling for the Enemy  
  
"What the HELL is Dawn doing with whiskey breathe!" Buffy yelled at spike.  
  
"What are you talking about she said she felt sick so I helped her and she puked on me!" Spike looked around as he said this. Bloody hell I'm going to get caught, he thought to himself.  
  
"Oh sorry. Let's go clean you up kay?!" Spike followed his beloved.  
  
Spike and Buffy went down stairs. She took off his coat and his shirt and put it on a table. Next thing they know she is kissing him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Mmm- B-Buffy what are you doing?" Spike was enjoying but he wanted the kiss to be for true love.  
  
"I- I don't know!" Buffy ran upstairs and out the door before Xander was to find out.  
  
Buffy sat on the porch when she realized it was time to go patrolling.  
Buffy was in the cemetery when she sang her song.  
  
(It doesn't really matter, by Janet Jackson requested by my girl Crystal)  
  
Doesn't matter... Doesn't matter...   
Doesn't matter at all   
  
Doesn't matter what your friends tell you   
Doesn't matter what my family's saying too   
It just matters that I'm in love with you   
It only matters that you love me too.   
It doesn't matter if they won't accept you   
I'm accepting of you and the things that you do   
  
Just as long as it's you.   
Nobody but you   
Baby, baby, baby   
My love! For you! Unconditional love too!   
Gotta get up, get up, get up, get up, get up and show you that it...   
  
Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing   
Cause I'm in love with the with the inner being   
Doesn't really matter what they believe   
What matters to me is your love for me.   
  
Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing   
Cause I'm in love with the inner being   
Doesn't really matter what they believe   
What matters to me is your nutty, nutty, nutty for me.   
  
You're so kind   
Just what I asked for, you're so loving and kind   
And you're mine   
And I can't believe your mine.   
  
Doesn't matter if your feeling insecure   
Doesn't matter if your feeling so unsure   
Cause I'll take away the doubt within your heart   
And show that my love will never hurt or harm   
Doesn't matter with the pain we've gone through   
Doesn't matter if the money's gone too   
  
Just as long as I'm with you   
Nobody but you   
Baby, baby, baby   
Your love! For me! Unconditional I see!   
Gotta get up, get up, get up, get up, get up and show you that it...   
  
Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing   
Cause I'm in love with the inner being   
Doesn't really matter what they believe   
What matters to me is your love for me.   
  
Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing   
Cause I'm in love with the inner being   
Doesn't really matter what they believe   
What matters to me is your nutty, nutty, nutty for me.   
  
You're so kind   
Just what I asked for, your so loving and kind   
And your mine   
And I can't believe your mine.   
  
Doesn't matter what they say   
Cause you know I'm going to love you anyway   
Doesn't matter what they do   
Cause my love will always be with you   
My love! For you! Unconditional love too!   
Gotta get up, get up, get up, get up, get up and show you that   
My love! Is true! And it's! Just for you!   
  
Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing   
Cause I'm in love with the inner being   
Doesn't really matter what they believe   
What matters to me is your love for me.   
  
Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing   
Cause I'm in love with the inner being   
Doesn't really matter what they believe   
What matters to me is your nutty, nutty, nutty for me.   
  
Nutty, nutty, nutty my love for you   
I can't believe my dreams come true   
I finally found somebody who's heart is true   
And best of all you love me too!   
  
Nutty, nutty, nutty my love for you   
I can't believe my dreams come true   
I finally found somebody who's heart is true   
And best of all you nutty, nutty, nutty for me!   
  
Whoa oh-oh   
  
Whoa oh-oh   
  
Nutty, nutty, nutty my love for you   
I can't believe my dreams come true   
I finally found somebody who's heart is true   
And best of all you nutty, nutty, nutty for me!   
  
Nutty, nutty, nutty my love for you   
I'm always doing that!   
I can't believe my dreams come true   
I finally found somebody who's heart is true   
And best of all you nutty, nutty, nutty for me! 


	8. secrets sealed with a kiss never 4gotten

Chapter 8: Secrets   
After Buffy had kissed Spike instead of getting mad because she had sang, she laughed.  
  
"It has to be ment for me to kiss a nudored vamp. It has to be." She started pacing back and forth. Spike came up behind and scared her half to death.  
  
"Spike! What the hell are you doing! Scaring me like that!" She had fear and yet warmth in her eyes.  
  
"Buffy, why did you kiss me?" Spike was half hoping that she would say she loved him.  
  
"I-I don't know because we're all under a sing-a-long spell. I mean what did you think I k-kissed you for? Love?" Spike stared at her and she started laughing.   
  
"Buffy, you don't understand. You make feel alive. Like I can could do anything." This just made Buffy laugh harder.  
  
"Buffy, please take this seriously." Buffy wiped the tears of laughter away and looked at him.  
  
"Spike, if I were to kiss you for real I would have kissed you like this." She pushed him up against the tree in the back with her body against his hard. At this point he didn't care and took his advantage before she found out about it. Buffy moved slowly away and then said,  
"What the hell. Spike, let's go down in the basement and have sex. lots and lots of sex."  
  
"Buffy, are you drunk again?"  
  
"No! I thought you loved me and wanted me and... and" Spike put his fingers on her lips.  
  
"Buffy, you know I love you more than you'll ever know about. You're my world. But if we're going to have sex it's because you really do feel sparks between us."   
  
I cant get out of bed today  
Or get you off my mind  
I just cant seem to find a way to leave the love behind  
I ain't trippin  
I'm just missin you  
You know what I'm saying  
You know what I mean  
  
You kept me hanging on a string  
Why you make me cry  
I tried to give u everything  
But you just give lies  
I ain't trippin  
I'm just missin you  
You know what I'm saying  
You know what I mean  
  
Every now and then  
When I'm all alone  
I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back  
But you never do  
I feel like such a fool  
There's nothing I can do  
I'm such a fool for you  
  
I can't take it  
What am I waiting for  
My heart's still breakin  
I miss you even more   
And I can't fake it  
The way I could before  
I hate you but I love you  
I cant stop thinkin of you  
It's true, I'm stuck on you  
  
Now love's a broken record  
That's been skippin' in my head  
I keep singing Yesterday  
Why we got to play these games we play?  
  
I aint trippin  
I'm just missin you  
You know what I'm saying  
You know what I mean  
Every now and then  
When I'm all alone  
I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back  
But you never do  
I feel like such a fool  
There's nothing I can do  
I'm such a fool for you  
  
I can't take it  
What am I waiting for  
My heart's still breakin  
I miss you even more   
And I can't fake it  
The way I could before  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinkin of you  
It's true, I'm stuck on you  
  
Every now and then  
When I'm all alone  
I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back  
But you never do  
I feel like such a fool  
There's nothing I can do  
I'm such a fool for you  
  
I can't take it  
What am I waiting for  
My heart's still breakin  
I miss you even more   
And I can't fake it  
The way I could before  
I hate you but I love you  
I cant stop thinkin of you  
I hate you but I love you  
I cant stop thinkin of you  
I don't know what to do  
I'm stuck on you 


	9. a continious proposal

Chapter 9: A continious proposal  
"Spike, I think there are sparks." Buffy smiled and switch spots with him so that Spike's body was pressing her up against the tree.  
  
"Sparks? Really!?" Spike went in for a long moisturized kiss.  
  
"Yep! Blue and red and black sparks." Spike pulled away.  
  
"No, Buffy. Really chemically sparks that you can't see."Buffy pulled him closer to her and kissed him.  
  
"I know." They headed for the door of the house and twards the basement(still kissing) and on the floor with pants sliding down along with shirts going up and over the heads and bras getting stapped off.  
  
Meanwhile......  
Anya: Sometimes I feel like he doesn't even listen  
  
Xander:Sometimes I feel like she isn't even here  
  
Anya:He's never even here  
  
Both:Sometimes I feel lonely like there isn't anyone here  
  
Xander:I'm scared she'll kill me  
  
Anya:I'm scared no more sex  
  
Xander:I just feel  
  
Both:Alone  
  
"Anya, I'm sure it was just a mistake." anya just told Xander how the wedding dress store tried turning her into there queen bunny.  
  
"A mistake! A mistake! I really doubt it was mistake! BUNNIES ARE EVIL AND TRYING TO TAKE OVER THIS HORRID WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!" Anya stomped out of their room and went to the bathroom to fix her mascara.  
  
"Honey? Anya? Are you going to be alright?"  
  
"NO!I'm not going to be alright, especially when bunnies are tring to kill me and my husband to be."Xander barely opened the door when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?........... Oh my god!" 


	10. Surprise awaiten form old friends and Fa...

Chapter 10: Surprise awaiten form old friends and..... Family  
  
"What's the matte honey?"Anya finally came out of the bathroom.  
  
"That was......was Willow saying that....." Xander fell to the ground.  
  
"Honey?" Anya shook her head and left a note saying she was going to Buffy's. When Anya got there she saw some familiar faces form the past.  
  
"Hello, Anya." One of the familiar faces said politley and hugged her. She was still in shock but when the other familiar face tried to hug she pulled away.  
  
"What's the matter Anya?" Said the familiar face thaat didn't recieve a hug.  
  
"Riley, why are you here?" She turned away.  
  
"Is there some thing wrong?" Willow had to butt in and see everything went well(or at least that's how she felt).  
  
"Angel why don't you see if you can find Buffy. She's not at home I at least know that." Tara smiled at him.  
  
"I need to talk to Riley alone please!" She had fear and anger in her eyes, but they left.  
  
Meanwhile..........  
  
Groaning and moaning started to get loud so they quieted.  
  
"Spike....Spike.....You are so much better than Riley." Spike stopped and started to get up but Buffy pulled him back down.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, it's funny you should mention him." Spike prtended to laugh.  
  
"What do you mean?" She wasn't to pleased at this point.  
  
"Well...um...you see....Buffy.....I saw.....uh...BUffy, I...I saw him. Riley. I saw Riley.....in town with another guy you might know." She gave him an evil look.  
  
"When and who?"  
  
"Last night and Ang-.......Angel."He said this name quietly.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"ANGEL! I bloody saw him last night with Riley and they were talking bout coming to see you!!" She hurried and got dressed so she could leave. As she approached the night sky, someone bumped into her that wasn't Angel nor Spike nor Riley nor anyone she had to expected see. 


	11. Daddy knows best

Chapter 11: Father knows best  
"Dad?" Buffy stared into the stranger's eyes.  
  
"Buffy?" He face hit the moonlight and Buffy gasped as she hugged him.  
  
"Buffy, you forgot your-" Spike saw her hugging a rather older man and realized he forgot that he wasn't wearing any pant.  
  
"Spike!"Buffy said with eyes attached to the waist down.   
  
"Ah? Is this your boyfriend?"Buffy's dad asked while his eyes went away.  
  
"No."Said Buffy.  
  
"Sorta." Said Spike. Buffy looked at him and laughed. Then she realized Spike was naked and realized she just had 3 hours and 45 minutes of really good sex.  
  
"Oh god! I'm turning into Anya!" Buffy ran off, her dad looked at Spike and walked away, and Spike took one step forward, onestep to the left and went into his crypt sohe could put his sexy black leather pants and black tight t-shirt on.  
  
Buffy was half way home when she felt a song coming on.(Requested by my girl Crystal)  
  
I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
But you've got being right down to an art  
You think you're a genius -- you drive me up the wall  
You're a regular original, a know-it-all   
Bridge:  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else  
Okay, so you're a rocket scientist   
That don't impress me much   
  
So you got the brain but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much   
  
I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
And a comb up his sleeve -- just in case  
All that extra hold gell in his hair oughtta lock it  
'Cause Heaven forbid that it should fall out of place  
(Bridge)   
  
Okay, so you're Brad Pitt  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the looks but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much   
  
You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine  
You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in  
I can't believe you kiss your car good night  
C'mon baby tell me -- you must be jokin', right!   
  
(Bridge)  
Okay, so you've got a car  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the moves but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much  
You think you're cool but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much   
  
Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something...  
Boy that hurt  
That don't impress me much   
  
"Wow! I didn't know that the slayer knew how to sing." It was Spike. Just behind him was Buffy's father.  
  
"I knew it! You are still pretending to be a vampire slayer." Her father eyed Spike and then Buffy.  
  
"Let me guess, you found out my her mum or... you just acme to your senses."  
  
"I don't believe I asked you to speak, thing."  
  
"Um actually that's--"  
  
"Spike, could you leave us for a sec?" Spike left but wasn't to pleased.  
  
"Dad, what are you doing here?" Buffy wasn't pleased with her father attitude even though she had missed him.  
  
"I'm here to take Dawn back with me."  
  
"Dad! You can't do that!"  
  
"Only kidding! I'm for both of you. You and your sister will be much happier at my house in LA. I would theink it would be for the best."  
  
"We don't want to go with you. I don't want you to come to our home either!" Her father laughed. With that said she stormed home and no later than that did Spike coming prowling behind her.  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy yelled when she got home.  
  
"Dawn came from the living room and to Buffy's surprise there was her father.  
  
"I told you not to come to our home!" She glared at her father.  
  
"Buffy, are you okay? Because he knows about your secret and wants to take us back." Dawn hugged her sister and looked into her eyes.  
  
"That's not our father. That(Buffy points to her dad) is one of those look a like demons." Dawn turned and saw the ugly face her dad had turned into. The demon saw Dawn, who had moved away into a corner, and leaped at her! 


	12. why, regret, and poison

Chapter 12: why, regret, and poison  
  
The demon leaped at Dawn and just as he was up in the air.....  
  
"No!" Buffy ran in front of her and the pin missles that were supposed to hit Dawn, hit Buffy. She fell to the floor and couldn't get up. The demon looked around for an escaped route.  
  
"I have hurt the slayer!" The Golem said. He started to cry. Angel, Spike (who had just came in time to see Buffy get hit with pins), and Riley went to see if Buffy was okay. Giles and Willow cast a simple spell over the Golem so he'd tell the truth and stay out of harms way.  
  
"Buffy!" Barley being able to speak she said with 2 minutes with spoke.  
  
"Riley, you're an ass. why are you here?" She turned and looked Spike. "Regret!" She tried to sit up and fell back down. "It's poison." Then she passed out. 


End file.
